Baby Saku
by G09
Summary: Kehidupan Sasuke yang asoy banget menjadi super sial setelah mau tidak mau harus mengurusi bayi mungil ngegemesin nan manis tapi bikin kezel. /SasuSaku


**Baby Saku**

**Fanfiction**

**Naruto belong to MasKish**

**SasuSaku**

**Warning; Mungkin ada Typo coz ane ngetiknya suka ngebut, Gak sesuai EYD, basa suka-suka sendiri, AU, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Weh, yang itu tuh. Ceweknya cantik banget ya?"

"Gaklah, itu terlalu kurus!"

"Hmm, bagaimana dengan yang itu? body-nya oke. Seksi banget dah."

"Gak! gue gak suka!"

"Kalau yang itu. Bule-bule. Wajahnya manis banget, ihh. Mau gak?"

"Ogah!"

Sasuke Uchiha menggeleng untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Menolak semua cewek-cewek yang ditunjuk oleh sobat sehidup sematinya a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto si cowok bercodet.

Melihat penolakan sang sahabat, tentu saja membuat Naruto kesalnya bukan main. Padahal menurut Naruto semua cewek pilihannya cantik-cantik dan manis. Namun dengan kampretnya Sasuke menolak semuanya.

"Ya trus lo maunya yang kek gimana seeh?!" kata Naruto setengah ngegas.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah memalingkan wajahnya. Memang semua pilihan Naruto tidak ada yang jelek. Hanya saja tidak sesuai dengan apa yang sedang dicari Sasuke.

Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk-duduk dipinggir jalan sedari bulan purnama menunjukkan eskistensinya di antara berjuta kerlipan bintang di atas sana. Baju seragam SMA Konoha masih melekat di tubuh mereka.

Selang beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Netra Sasuke menangkap sosok wanita yang kelebihan lemak berjalan di persimpangan jalan. Ekspresi kusut yang sedari tadi Sasuke pasang kini langsung cerah begitu menemukan sosok wanita tambun berjalan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Yup! ketemu!" sorak Sasuke kesenangan. Ia bahkan langsung berdiri dari acara duduk-dudukkannya di pinggir jalan. Kakinya melangkah semangat untuk menghampiri cewek tersebut.

Berkebandingan terbalik dengan ekspresi Naruto yang tampak shock. Matanya melotot tidak percaya dengan cewek atau tepatnya wanita pilihan Sasuke.

"_What the hell_! Sasuke _teme_! yang benar saja lo?!"

Sebab di mata Naruto, wanita itu bahkan jauh dari kata cantik, manis, apalagi seksi. _Lha wong, _gendut begitu. Item lagi. Belum lagi dandanannya menor banget, persis kek tante-tante girang. Lah, yang benar saja, tuh, Sasuke?! seleranya dalam memilih wanita, parah banget dah!

Naruto sampai tepok jidat melihatnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tampak sumringah. Seulas senyuman ganteng tak luntur sejak menemukan wanita tersebut.

Dengan langkah mantap, Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu sang wanita.

"Hei, maaf. Bisa bicara sebentar." Sasuke berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Begitu mendapati sosok cowok tampan berdiri di depannya, si wanita langsung salting. Dengan gugup, wanita itu segera menjawab antusias.

"O-oh, tentu saja, tampan. apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" jawab si wanita sambil mengibaskan rambut cokelat panjangnya yang dikuncir dua, mata sewarna madunya berkedip genit. Sambil senyam-senyum sendiri mengagumi sosok remaja di depannya. Wanita itu tidak menyangka ada cowok tampan yang mau bicara padanya.

Dengan sok romantisnya, Sasuke mengambil kedua telapak tangan wanita sampai membuat si empunya tangan terpekik kesenangan.

Dari seberang jalan, Naruto yang melihat adegan itu mendadak mual-mual.

"Aku mau minta tolong. Maukah kau ...," Sasuke menggantung ucapannya. Tangan sebelah kanannya merogoh sebuah benda dari dalam saku blazernya.

"I-iya?" Sementara si wanita tambun berasa dag-dig-dug-serr. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia mulai menebak kalau cowok ini bakal menyatakan perasaannya dan langsung melamarnya dengan sesuatu dalam blazer sekolah itu.

_'Pasti dia mau menyodorkan cincin padaku__," _gumam si wanita ngehalu.

Namun, ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan benda berbentuk botol bayi dari dalam saku dan menyodorkannya. Senyum si wanita langsung pudar.

"Maukah kau memberikan susumu padaku?" tanya Sasuke ambigu.

Bagaikan dibawa terbang ke langit ketujuh dan dijatuhkan begitu saja, tubuh si cewek membeku. Ekspresinya kaget. Ia terdiam.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke jadi mulai merasa firasat buruk. Ia meneguk ludahnya gugup.

Begitu mendongak si wanita langsung naik pitam. Tas kulit di tangannya segera ditimpukkan pada lengan Sasuke berkali-kali. "Kurang ajar! Dasar bocah tak tahu diri! Kau pikir aku mau memberikan susuku padamu, hah?! Nih, rasakan kau, bocah hentai! Cuih! buat susumu sendiri sana!!"

Naruto melongo. Tadinya dia juga sempat kaget dengan ucapan Sasuke. Naruto kira Sasuke memintanya mencarikan cewek untuk dijadikan pacar, ternyata ...

"Padahal bukan itu maksudku. Kau salah paham, tante!" gerutu Sasuke setelah si wanita balik badan dan berlalu. Karena kesal tidak mendapatkan susu asi dari si wanita, Sasuke pun membuang botol susu dan menendangnya kelewatan kuat.

"Kau lihat?! Ini semua gara-gara kau yang tidak mau kuberi susu formula! cari susu asi itu susah tahu?! lagipula kemana ibumu sih?!" bentak Sasuke pada sesuatu dibelakang punggungnya yang sedari tadi ia gendong. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sosok bayi mungil, unyu-unyu dan menggaskan bersurai merah muda.

Seperti tidak merasa bersalah, bayi itu memukuli punggung Sasuke sambil tertawa senang. Seolah tampak menikmati penderitaan papa angkatnya ini.

Ternyata oh ternyata, Sasuke tengah mencari sosok wanita yang mau menyumbangkan susu asinya untuk si bayi.

Lalu mengenai alasan menolak cewek-cewek pilihan Naruto dikarenakan Naruto hanya menunjuk cewek-cewek sekolah yang seumuran dengannya dan jelas sekali mereka masih perawan serta belum bisa memberi susu asi.

Kemudian mengenai bayi yang punya Nama Haruno Sakura itu adalah anak angkatnya. Sabenarnya Sasuke ogah mengurusi bayi. lagi pula ia masih disibukkan dengan yang namanya sekolah.

Ini semua gara-gara kejadian itu. Nah, kejadian itu yang dimaksud apa sih? untuk lebih jelasnya, nantikan kisah selanjutnya di chap dua ya. Hehe :v

**.**

**.**

**#tambokked**


End file.
